


Special Request

by KillMeSweetly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Asking for Permission to Come, Assisted Masturbation, Bottom Jesse McCree, Casual Sex, Closer-to-present-day AU, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, Footjob, Gang, M/M, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Progression, Yakuza, and also some Angst, dom Hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillMeSweetly/pseuds/KillMeSweetly
Summary: It sounded like a simple job. A pickup of... something. The job would have Jesse McCree meeting with a representative of the Shimada yakuza clan who happened to be in-state right now. What business they had in Albuquerque he didn't know, but it was close enough to Santa Fe and he'd been there himself a few times, making it easy enough to get to. The man's figure was clad in a classic black suit, but worn messily- all framed in a part-shaved style of lime green hair.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Jesse McCree, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Jesse McCree/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Where Stars Cross

It sounded like a simple job.

McCree had taken it for that reason. A pickup of... something. He wasn't high enough in the ranks to know what that was, but he assumed nothing good. Both his own organization and the other party wouldn't be involved if it was. Of course, there were rumors of what was in these suitcases that small fry were sent to collect. Illegal drugs. Drugs so new there hadn't been a chance to make them illegal yet. Deadly weapons. Body parts. Some even speculated the bizarre possibility that they contained entire people. It sounded utterly ridiculous no matter what you guessed at.

The job would have him meeting with a representative of the Shimada yakuza clan who happened to be in-state right now. What business they had in Albuquerque he didn't know, but it was close enough to Santa Fe and he'd been there himself a few times, making it easy enough to get to. All he'd have to do was grab the case, turn it in, and let his superiors wire the money. Once upon a time cash was the way to go for anonymous payments, but the criminal underworld had long since switched to cryptocurrency.

Sweat ran down from his temple in the desert heat, and he swept his hand across his brow to catch it. A sigh escaped his lips and he impatiently tapped his foot, waiting in the designated location - a wide alley between a red brick wall and a building that had once been neatly painted orange and yellow. Now it hosted the tags of various street gangs and wannabes. The alley was open on each side, connecting a residential road to a small commercial district. He didn't know which direction to expect the seller from.

Small groups of young men, ranging from high school to college age, were also loitering in the alleyway. Each group seemed to keep their distance: from both each other and from him. He welcomed their discretion and did the same in turn.

Clack.

The sound surprised him.

It was a noise like the heel of a loafer hitting against the ground, and it seemed to reverberate throughout. He hadn't been the only one to turn in its direction, though the others had shifted their eyes in contrast to his exaggerated head-turn. Clack, clack. As the sound continued to repeat he watched a man walk into the alleyway from the commercial side.

The man's figure was clad in a classic black suit, but worn messily- his tie hung loosely around his neck, his shirt's collar was popped upwards, and the untucked hem of it could be seen trailing out from under his blazer. Despite his haphazard way of wearing them, it was clear at a glance that the clothes were expensive. Jesse's eyes trailed from his designer shoes and slightly baggy dress pants to look up and meet his face. A nonchalant and frankly bored expression was present, brow half-furrowed, all framed in a part-shaved style of lime green hair. What hadn't been shaved was slicked back with gel, and had a slightly spiky look where his fringe was shorter. His black eyes narrowed.

"Yo," he heard, snapping him out of his staring. "You the guy?"

Checking again, Jesse confirmed that - yes, he was holding a medium-sized suitcase alongside him. The man's presence had been so imposing that he hadn't seen anything else. "Ah, yeah. Heard you got somethin' for me." This guy was shorter than him, but he felt like he seemed to shrink before him. Was this what yakuza were like?

"Come with me," beckoned the man. His accent was faint. When he began to walk without waiting for a response, McCree had no choice but to follow behind.

They had ducked into a smaller path off the alleyway, passing a gate that broke the brick wall and following the thin trail to an empty lot. It was surrounded on all sides by red brick. Was it unused?

"They have no cameras here," the yakuza explained. Jesse nodded and outstretched his hand, in a manner to suggest he would grab what was placed in it. The other man looked down at his hand, and back up at his face. "No manners, huh?"

McCree jolted a little. That's right, these weren't common thugs like he was used to dealing with. This guy was yakuza - organized crime; he'd need to be a little more formal than that. But with little experience in that area, he fumbled, bowing his head slightly. "Thank you for doing business with us."

A mocking chuckle came up from the shorter man's chest. "You're the buyers, you know." Reflecting, it had sounded more like something the seller would have said... "Well, thank you for doing business with us too, then. But I was thinking of some more personal thanks."

"Personal?"

"Yeah, it's like," the man rubbed the back of his neck. "I should be one of the most important people, yet somehow I got stuck with a stupid courier job. How lame is that? So for us trash to thank each other I was thinking we could go for a drink later or something."

He had called himself - and Jesse, irritatingly - trash so easily, but had a carefree grin plastered on his face. "Well, goin' all the way to LA and back..."

"You can turn it in tomorrow, right? Stay at the same hotel as me tonight. There's room for two. I'll even comp the flight."

He considered the man's request. It... certainly didn't seem malicious, and he couldn't sense any threat from the smirk on his face. "I s'pose... What's your name, anyway?"

"Will you tell?"

"...why would I tell on what your name is? I'm Jesse McCree," he said, deciding to be courteous and introduce himself first. He tipped his cowboy hat slightly by the rim.

"Why, I wonder," said the man and looked into the distance a little. "My name's Genji. Nice to meet you, Jesse."

"Uh, you too, Genji...-san?"

Genji grimaced. "Don't bother with all that. It doesn't even sound right in English. Not that I like it in Japanese, either..." He turned on his heel and started to walk once again. "Let's go. I know a bar near my hotel."

"Sure." Jesse nodded and trailed behind Genji with a strange sense of premonition, absent of danger but full of suspense, welling in his stomach.


	2. A Drink and a Laugh

Faint blue lights were all that outlined the shapes of furniture and bodies in the dingy pub after they'd passed the entryway. That barely-there lighting was broken by a white glow above the bar towards the back, illuminating its tender and reflecting off the countless glass bottles lined up behind her. Genji's light grip on Jesse's wrist directed him where to go, and his feet swiftly followed towards the pull.

"What do you drink?" Genji asked, finally letting go and leaning an elbow on the bar. His eyes met McCree's.

Jesse scratched his head and browsed the selection. It was hard to read the labels in the contrasting light and dark. "Well, I do like a whiskey."

With a nod, the shorter man waved to the bartender, who stopped polishing the glass in her hand to approach them. "A double whiskey and a double vodka and coke."

"Hey, I didn't say double," complained Jesse with a pout. A mischievous face beamed up at him.

"Well, costs less than getting two drinks." His white teeth bared, gleaming in the overhead light. "Besides, the less drinks it takes to get a buzz, the better."

McCree simply nodded - he found it hard to argue with Genji's assessment. "Next round's on me, then. You ain't buyin' all night."

A hearty laugh rose up from Genji's chest. "Can you afford that? You don't exactly scream 'I have money'."

He averted his eyes. In comparison to the stylish suit messily draped over Genji's body, he wore a brown faux leather vest on top an almost-buttoned blue shirt and ragged denim jeans. "Maybe I don't, but a man's got his pride to think of."

"One round, then," answered Genji. Their drinks were audibly placed on the bar and he turned back to the bartender with a wad of cash in his hand. Jesse barely saw the instant that he slid a few bills out of the pile and handed them over, before pocketing the rest once again.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Hm?" Genji looked over his bubbling drink.

"Carryin' that type of money on you. You get robbed and it's gone, y'know?"

"I can always get more money," came his response. He took a generous sip of the vodka-coke and smiled. "Otherwise I'll run into the problem of I need it but I don't have it."

"I s'pose that's one way of lookin' at it. But a slender fellow like you, gotta watch your back."

The smile curved into a devilish smirk. "Are you implying that I'm weak, Jesse?"

It was true that his short stature and narrow shoulders made him look rather thin. But calling him weak seemed a little rude. "Nah, but you ain't built for a fight, are you?" Jesse asked, trying to be as polite as possible. When he first left school he had worked some odd manual labor jobs - construction, delivery, movers - and even after that he continued to get into fights. As a result, his muscles bulged slightly beneath his skin across his body, but the other guys from back then were even bigger than him. He winced when he thought of the times he'd made the mistake of pissing off a guy twice his size. "Just a little veteran advice."

Genji turned to face into the dancefloor, now resting both elbows on the bar and leaning back on it. "You sound like an old man."

McCree laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Even though I'm only twenty seven..."

"Oh? Then you're two years older than me."

He was a little surprised that Genji had been younger than him, but returned a grin. "Then show your elder some respect."

"Sure thing, gramps," drawled Genji whilst knocking back the rest of his drink. "You said this round's on you, right? Then I want a Long Island iced tea."

"Hey, weren't you the one who said I don't look like I have money?"

"Sure, but you should take care of those younger and weaker than yourself, right?" Laughter was evident in his voice and McCree couldn't help but feel a little irritated that his own words were used against him. He turned to the barkeeper and reluctantly handed over the price in coins, before collecting his change.

"Ah, jeez... You best remember you said I only need to get one round."

"Don't worry; if I'd known you had to count the change like that I wouldn't have let you pay for one."

"It's just common sense to count your change," mumbled Jesse. He felt Genji's shoulder brush against his arm and stopped. When had the two of them gotten so close together? Well, it wasn't like it mattered. But Genji craned his neck to look up at Jesse from the bartop.

"Wanna do it after this?"

Slicked back green hair glittering in the white light. Single-lidded black eyes that were fixed on his face. Lips slightly parted, with the corners turned up. The sight filled Jesse's mind as he thought about what Genji could have possibly meant. His bemusement must have shown on his face because Genji narrowed those eyes a little and spoke softly.

"Let's have sex."

It was like time stopped for a second. They had only had one drink, so it's not like Genji was asking it out of drunkenness. No pink colored his cheeks either; he was the image of confident and calm, despite asking something like that so forwardly. He was thinking of what to say when he heard a woman clear her throat.

The bartender stood with the whiskey on the rocks and Long Island iced tea sitting on the bar. "Ah, thank you," Jesse said and grabbed his. It felt cold in his hand. "You best get your drink too, Genji."

Genji chuckled a little as he grabbed his cocktail using the arm that had previously brushed up against McCree. "So, how about it? When we're back at the hotel, of course. Don't think too hard and hurt yourself, though."

"Hey, what do you take me for?" asked Jesse and took a sip. "Can't be any harm in it, I guess. Just didn't know you were thinkin' of that."

"That's cute. Even though I invited you for a drink, and back to my hotel, you still didn't know."

"I was appreciatin' the kindness of a stranger! That a problem?"

"Not at all. I like honest men."

He crossed his arms as well as he could with the glass in his hand. "I ain't exactly honest. We did meet on shady business, you know."

"Ah, that's true. But your personality, I mean." A genuine smile was flashed in his direction.

"Ain't even known me a day and you think you know my personality," he grumbled and chuckled. "I might just surprise you."

"Oh? Well, I'm looking forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and maybe a comment! Thank you for reading regardless.


	3. Hotel Heaven (Genji/Jesse)

The second and third drinks had gone down easy, and the fourth and fifth seemed to last mere seconds. They had opted to not even go for a sixth as their anticipation of later plans swelled, and the choking air of the bar caused the drink to kick in quickly. Genji's hotel - though he'd said it wasn't much - was the next stop.

Jesse instantly felt like that had been a lie as they stepped into the spacious lobby, and knew for a fact they had different definitions of 'not much' upon entering the room. Off-white carpets seemed to sink in beneath his feet, and bounce back once he lifted them as if the floor were cushioned. A double bed draped in gray sheets with simple floral embroidery sat in the center with its headboard against the wall. An unlabelled bottle of clear liquid was at its edge. Even turned off, the flatscreen TV mounted on the opposite side was impressive. He could never imagine staying in a hotel like this. Once he heard the door close, his thoughts were quickly interrupted.

Two coarse lips wrapped around his own, accompanied by the tight grip of fingers around each wrist. He was forced back against the silken wallpaper and felt a knee grind lightly between his legs. Genji's teeth grazed his bottom lip before a wet, warm appendage shoved its way into his mouth. The tongue tasted like vodka and cheap shots as it wrapped around his. Their faces parted, and he met a dissatisfied stare.

"You're not feeling it?" asked Genji.

He cocked his head. "Course I am."

"Then kiss back."

With that their mouths were joined once again and McCree did his best to match Genji's pace. Both tongues rubbed against each other, swirling under and over one another, and he felt Genji licking at his soft palate behind his teeth. While they kissed the knee against his crotch was moving up and down with pressure, and two hands took hold of his shirt's hem. He was growing hard inside of his pants; Genji pulled the shirt and waistcoat they hadn't bothered to remove separately over Jesse's head - halting their kiss for a moment to let it pass through - and threw them aside. His hands, rougher than Jesse had thought they would be, ran over the well-defined muscle of his torso from the thin line of hair at his abdomen to his nipples with tufts of soft fuzz around them.

"Mgh!" Jesse tensed up and moaned into the other man's mouth when Genji's thumbs rolled over both nubs. Each index finger soon joined, taking them into a pincer grip and squeezing them inbetween. "Gh..." A line of saliva connected their mouths when Genji pulled his head away and looked into Jesse's face. His eyes were half-closed, lips were half open, and cheeks were starting to flush. He bit his own lip as he continued to use his hands.

This time he slipped his fingers back to the areolas and kneaded them together in the grasp. He could feel the rings of small bumps that surrounded them. Jesse's face was reddened, his eyes wet at the corners and the dampness of drool causing his lips to shine. His dick was growing harder against Genji's knee, still pressing up to him, and he leaned his head back.

"C'mon, are you gonna play with my nipples all night?" he said. He'd attempted to insert humor into his voice, but it had come out low and husky, mixed in with held-back gasps. Though his nipples were sensitive, he wanted more. He wanted to do it for real.

Genji smirked and pulled away with a nod. "Are you okay on the bottom?"

"Yeah, that's fine," answered Jesse and let his body fall sideways to the bed in the middle of the room. Now he sat slanted with his elbows resting on the plush sheets. "That's my preference, actually." When he looked to the side he could see the bottle he had noticed earlier.

"Good. Compatibility is important," said Genji as he let his jacket fall from his shoulders before pulling his own shirt off over his head. He fumbled with the buttons of his baggy trousers until they fell to his ankles and he kicked them aside. His hands reached towards Jesse and he knelt, grabbing on to the elastic of his jeans and easing them down and off of Jesse's legs.

Still on the floor from removing them, Genji's head was just above crotch height. He looked at the half-hard dick and licked his lips to wet them before placing his hands on the older man's thighs and leaning forward.

First his tongue circled a few times around the exposed red glans, leaving it slick and sparkling. He then moved underneath and ran the tip of it along the vein that stretched from base to head. McCree shivered a little as Genji reached the underside of his head, where the frenulum was. Having noticed this reaction Genji slid his hand from Genji's left thigh to grip Jesse's shaft tightly and pressed his tongue against the taut skin. He flicked it while keeping it firmly held to that spot.

"Ah...! Nh..." The older man's knees were shaking, and he could feel the tremors in his own body through the hand that still rested on a thigh. His tongue stopped its movement and widened from the point it had been curved into, encompassing the whole head on one side while Genji's upper lip covered the other. He caved his cheeks as he applied suction, as if he were trying to pull the seed out from Jesse with his mouth. After a few seconds of sucking at the tip of the now full erection, he moved his head down it and let his mouth envelop it.

Both the warmth and the damp felt good, and Jesse struggled with himself to keep from making too much noise. Occasionally his hips and thighs rose from the bed, pushing his penis further into Genji's mouth, which responded with more focused and aggressive technique. By the time Genji lifted his face away and stood up, Jesse was sitting there panting lightly and shivering in pleasure. The hand that had been on his cock pressed against his shoulder, and he found himself lying back on the bed. The one that had been on top of his thigh moved around to the bottom, and lifted him a little.

"You don't need to do that first. It'll fit fine," McCree said. It wasn't that he didn't want to be fingered, but that he was impatient to be fucked.

"It'll hurt if you're not prepared properly." Ignoring the plea that meant 'do it already', Genji grabbed the bottle from beside them and poured out a very generous amount of viscous liquid to his hand. He used the other to make sure it coated his fingers, and once again brought his hand down to Jesse's ass. He circled his middle finger over the hole, tracing its outline and providing external stimulus while also making sure the outside was wet enough that it would let him inside easily. When he was satisfied he slowly shoved said finger into the very entrance of Jesse's asshole. "Let me know if anything hurts."

It pushed in further with a slight dull ache, the lube making it feel cold against his hot insides. Round it rubbed, against all of the walls, before hooking inward towards the front of his body. The feeling put pressure against Jesse's taint and balls from the inside, and he tightened for a second before relaxing once again. Another finger- Genji's index- soon joined it in the repetitive hooking and unhooking motion, pulling out and back in again on occasion. They brushed against him with controlled force, focusing on the front-side walls of his ass, before hitting something that felt a little different.

"Ungh!" he groaned with his teeth sunk into his lip. If he hadn't bit down it would have been a fully fledged moan. Those slick fingers removed themselves from him and Genji grabbed his leg underneath the knee.

"Hey, Jesse," he heard and looked up at Genji, who used his other hand to lather his cock with thick lube. "You don't have to hold your voice back. I want to hear it."

"The other guests, though..."

"It's okay. It's soundproof." A gentle smile showed on Genji's face. "I need to know you're enjoying yourself."

"Ah, geez," said McCree. He had been making excuses but he really was embarrassed to let his voice out. He gestured in the general direction of his lower body. "Can't you see well enough that I'm enjoying it?"

With just a chuckle, Genji pressed his tip up against the still puckered anus, and guiding it with his hand shoved it into the larger man.

He couldn't hold it back this time. "Auhh!" The moan came out with a gasp, and prompted Genji to start rocking his hips at a steady pace. It was only slightly above average in size, but seemed to fill every corner of him with its tapered form shifting the shape of his insides at each movement. "Ah, ah...!" he breathed heavily, and threw his arms up for something to hold on to. They quickly found Genji's back, and clung to his shoulder blades for dear life, even their nails digging in.

"That's it," Genji said through rough gasps of his own. "Let me... Ugh... Hear you..."

His hips stopped for a second before he began to move faster. At this point 'thrusting' became an accurate descriptor of the motion - in and out, back and forth, with the illusion of sinking deeper into Jesse each time. With the pressure of the nails in his back egging him on he grabbed hold of McCree's other leg and used his grip on both to move Jesse in tandem, pushing him back when he pulled out and pulling him forward when he plunged back in. His cock repeatedly hit against the back of Jesse's hole, where it became narrower and created an 'end'. He drove his groin into the man beneath him with enough force for the tip to enter that tighter space.

"Fuck...!" Jesse shouted as Genji's cock entered his depths, holding tighter and tighter. With every piston of it, it seemed to push further inside. His own dick was twitching, dripping with clear and sticky pre-come, when the cock inside of him swelled and grew. The thrusting stopped.

"I'm gonna... Where do you want it?"

His cheeks flushed deeply and he pressed his head to Genji's chest, having held on so tightly he could lift his torso using the other man as a support. "Inside...!"

Genji's hands moved from McCree's legs and instead his arms wrapped around the large body beneath him, pulling the man even closer to his body, and gave a few last thrusts.

The swollen member twitched rapidly inside of him for just a few seconds before he was filled by a warm and wet sensation pouring into him. He panted heavily, trying to get his breath as the younger man pulled out his softening appendage and sank down slowly to his knees. "Hey, what..."

He was hazy from the sheer pressure and pleasure of being fucked, but his cock still stood on end. "You didn't come, right? Let me finish you off," said Genji.

Once again he tightly wrapped his lips around the shaft, moving along it slowly - then quickly - and back again. His tongue on the underside, the suction that pulled it further in, his fingers against Jesse's inner thighs all came together as one incredible feeling. Not able to stop himself McCree pushed Genji's head to his crotch, his hands in the wax-stiff green hair, and reached his own climax. His come shot into Genji's mouth. He heard the sounds of deliberately loud swallowing as the last drops were wrung out of him.

When he had finished coming, his arms fell at his sides on the bed. He stared up into the brightness of the ceiling lamp and tried his best to slow his heart and breath.

"I have to admit, I liked that," Genji said and lay next to him, not caring that they were sideways from the bed's orientation. "But you were right. You did surprise me. Who knew such a confident guy could be so shy in bed?"

"Shuddup," Jesse said in his half-asleep state. After that, he was exhausted, and it didn't take long for him to drift off. He could have sworn that when he did, Genji was still trying to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, and they definitely enjoyed themselves! Please leave a kudos and maybe a review.


	4. Pickup

Flights themselves were probably the worst thing about flying. So boring, sitting up there with a headache for two and a half hours minimum, trying to keep yourself entertained with the airline magazine but just getting nauseous from reading while in motion. And the way it plugs up your ears at take-off, landing, and any point of heavy turbulence. Jesse sat there in the narrow seat that was built to fit as many people as possible without regard for comfort. To make matters worse, he had a middle seat. The only saving grace was the whiskey - though only for its availability. It tasted much cheaper than it had cost. He stared down at the swirling liquid in his glass and sighed, before downing what remained of it. They were almost to LA, luckily, and he'd soon be turning in what he'd collected.

Honestly, he had no idea how he was never stopped carrying the kind of shit they transported. Airline security was supposed to be tighter than that, right? Not like it mattered, since it was actually better for him this way. All he could come up with was the possibility of someone on the inside making these proceedings possible. The captain's announcement, almost drowned out by the pressure in McCree's skull, that they were landing played over the speaker. White noise accented the clear voice. A sigh of relief escaped Jesse's lips, anticipating when he'd finally be able to get off of the stupid hunk of metal. He closed his eyes and leaned back - as much as the seating would allow.

When his eyes opened once again, the plane was slowing to a stop as it rolled along the runway. Ignoring the still-on seatbelt sign he unbuckled his and stretched forwards a little. His back arched, the only way to flex his stiff shoulders in the cramped space. It let out a crack and he felt thankful as the stiffness left him. Soon the vehicle stopped, seatbelt sign turned off, captain's announcement played, and people started getting up out of their seats. He still sat firmly in his for now. He always chose to get off close to last so that he could avoid the stressful pushing and shoving of the hurried passengers. Plus, if he looked like he was in too much of a rush, it could be suspicious.

He was on autopilot collecting his luggage, going through the gates, making his way through the airport. It was always the same, after all. Outside his superior had been awaiting him in a parked car. The back windows of the slick black automobile were tinted so the seats couldn't be seen, but he still could see the man he was looking for sitting impatiently at the wheel through the open front window.

"Took you long enough," came the hoarse voice. Gabriel Reyes was in charge of dealing with him on behalf of the real higher-ups, which Jesse supposed put them one after another on the organizational food chain. "Get in."

Jesse took hold of the car door and pressed the handle down with a click, climbing in without a word and slamming it shut behind him. A glare was shot in his direction for a considerable amount of time. They were criminals, so he never would understand this man's obsession. Still, he took hold of his seatbelt and buckled it, setting the case down beneath the glove compartment. The engine started up after a few growls and they began to drive away from the airport.

Buildings lined all of the roads. California really was different from New Mexico, and he couldn't say it was in a good way. For a while it was silent, but when Reyes felt that they'd pulled far enough from LAX he spoke up.

"Any trouble?"

"Nope. Went smoothly, boss."

He could detect a hint of irritation in what Gabriel said next. "Then why didn't you return yesterday?"

"It's not like we're in the timeliest business in the world." His eyes closed as he reclined the car seat back a little, appreciating the comfort. "That yakuza guy even comped the ticket. Was his idea, anyways."

Reyes's eyes flickered sideways for a moment with furrowed brows, before returning to watch the road. "If I'm hearing this right," he spat, "you were late coming back because you slept with the contact?"

"You got it, boss," answered Jesse with a snarl. It wasn't the first or even second time he'd done something like this, and it never got him into too much trouble. Hell, the frustrated reactions he'd get from Gabriel were even entertaining. "Wonder if Genji went back, too."

Silence.

Unnatural and stiff silence filled the air in the car. Something felt wrong.

Then, he heard the tires screech as Reyes pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped. They'd braked so suddenly he was thrown forwards by the centrifugal force in that moment. He turned to find an expression of not the unbridled anger he'd expected, but shock and bewilderment on his superior's face.

"What did you say his name was?"

"Uh, I," muttered McCree as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"What was his name?!"

"It was Genji," he replied clearly this time. The look being given to him confused him as much as what he'd said had confused Reyes. "Why? You know him or somethin'?"

"Jesse," Gabriel said. "Genji is the name of the youngest Shimada child. He's the oyabun's son."

"Huh?!" he loudly gasped. He hadn't meant to, but it came as such a surprise. Why was the son of their leader acting as a courier? And such an unprofessional one, at that. It must have been a different Genji, someone who just shared the name. But then he recalled what Genji had said to him - he should have been "one of the most important people" - when they first met. Though after that he'd referred to himself as trash. He included McCree in that moniker, but that wasn't nearly as surprising as someone with such a high position having such a low self-image.

"I don't know what exactly you're trying to get yourself into, but you better hope this doesn't screw us over." The boss's elbows rested on the steering wheel as he pressed his palm to his brow. "Did you not do any research at all? Give me a smoke."

Jesse reached into his pocket and took out the cardboard canister, taking two cigarettes from it. He placed one between his lips and passed the other to Reyes, before bringing a lighter from the same pocket to mouth-level. The heat near his nose tickled a little. With his own cigarette aflame he held the lighter to his boss's, which was now hanging from the corner of his mouth, and lit that in turn.

"To think you'd screw around with such an important person." Reyes breathed a sigh. "You're a piece of work."

"So I've been told," said McCree, having heard the same thing from the same person several times... though never in such an exasperated tone before. "Shouldn't make trouble though, right? He's the one who suggested it."

"Is it that simple...? Sometimes I forget you're still in your twenties."

"Hey, I'm nearly thirty."

"But you're still so short-sighted. What's done is done, I guess." He waved his cigarette and knocked some ash from the end out of the open window, before placing his hands back on the wheel and looking forward. "Let's head back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a kudos and maybe a comment!


	5. The Seducer (Jesse/Gabriel)

Their 'base' in Los Angeles was actually just Gabriel's downtown apartment, which was a far cry from luxurious. After staying a night in a fancy hotel like that, Jesse noticed that more than before. The smell in the air was a mixture of cigarette smoke and the cheapest fabric cleaner money could buy. It seemed like that's what he washed all the soft furnishings - and even the carpet - with. Space was scarce, too, emphasized by the furnishings that weren't large but took up most of the room. He didn't remember the last time he'd seen a TV of the style in this room. With a final heavy sigh, he cast his jacket aside and dropped his exhausted body on to the stained and time-worn sofa.

"It's better than yours, so don't complain," Reyes's voice came from behind, as if he'd been reading Jesse's mind. "I don't know why you keep paying the rent on that place. Just move here already."

McCree laughed and snorted, his bare shoulders bouncing. "Cali ain't my home. Can't stand the bright lights and noisy streets."

A bittersweet scent began to fill the air. He recognized it immediately and took in a deep breath, savouring it. Gabriel always made this coffee. It was a light roast of Ethiopia which had a faint sweetness to it even drinking it black. Even though Jesse wasn't usually much of a coffee person, he enjoyed it- and the way its warmth accented their conversations. Conversations that happened between a subordinate and a superior, but still felt casual and comfortable somehow.

"You got any smokes left?" asked Gabriel. Jesse lifted his arm above the backrest and showed a thumbs up. "Sit up."

He shifted out of the way to let Reyes sit beside him and threw his cigarette box and lighter on to the coffee table, before taking one of the coffees in mismatched cups. "Thanks, boss."

The clicking of the lighter rang out and he saw Reyes with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. "You always find some new way to surprise me. I don't even know how to explain this one to Jack." He rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"He doesn't really gotta know, does he?" asked Jesse. His arm hung over the backrest limply and one leg was draped on the armrest, sprawling out over slightly more of the sofa. His legs were stretched far apart. "'Sides, it could actually work in our favor. Maybe they'll pay extra."

"What, so you're a whore now?" asked Gabe with a chuckle. The other man returned it with a hearty laugh.

"What is 'now' supposed to mean?" he shot a question of his own. The exasperated expression on Gabriel's face had faded, and what was there instead was a thin smirk and a sidelong glare in Jesse's direction. He matched it with his own sly smile, and cast his narrowed eyes down to his boss's lap. "Dirty old man."

As if he didn't care it was his own apartment, the older man dropped his cigarette and ground it under his heel. His coffee cup, still almost full, resounded a 'thud' when he placed it down on the table. "You're so damn annoying."

It was a response with a barely-hidden meaning. Jesse was so damn annoying. The way he could seduce Reyes whenever he wanted was so damn annoying. Especially because he knew it, and had grown cocky.

"You want me to take care of that?" he asked, pointing to the growing spot between Gabriel's legs.

"It's your fault anyway. Finish what you started."

"Yes, sir," he drawled back and set his coffee quietly on the wood of the coffee table.

He turned around a little stretched forwards, placing his hands on the fabric beside Reyes's hips. His tongue ran across his lips as he unzipped the fly of the denim jeans in front of him. Next up was the thin cotton of boxers, which he pulled down quickly- in a manner that the dick inside seemed to spring out. It was on the larger side and cut, with a deep brown colour. Trimmed, coarse hair was at its base. He breathed in through his nose and felt his own crotch responding to the slight musk and sweat. One hand moved to grip the shaft, and he pressed his tongue flat against the head before dragging it roughly in a circle around the tip. Though Reyes's groans were low, he knew from the way the muscles he saw tensed that he'd felt that. In the first place, he knew that he was good at this.

Confidence washed over him. He closed his lips tightly around the head and sucked inwards, while moving his head down. Gabe's pubic hair was brushing against his face, tickling a little on his nose. The dick in his mouth slid further as he removed his hand and finally buried his face into the man's crotch, shoving it to the back of his mouth. His head was turned a little to the side so he could breathe through his nose, as his throat was filling as the member on his tongue hardened further. Had he not trained his gag reflex in the past, he surely would be nearly choking with its tip against his uvula. He let it grow there in the warmth of his mouth for a few moments, until he was sure it reached full size.

Once that time came, he lifted his head back up, letting his lips and tongue graze against the whole length and returning to the tip. He swirled his tongue a couple of times around the dark red glans, before forcing his head back down. Unable to resist, he cast his eyes upwards with the cock sinking into his throat.

That image, Jesse's watering eyes looking up at his face while swallowing his manhood, filled Gabriel's sight and thoughts. "Fuck," he gasped. "Fuck..."

McCree took it as a sign that he was doing well and started to bob his head up and down in a quick but steady pace, keeping the most sensitive parts in his mouth thus not pulling too far away from Reyes's groin with his upward motion. His boss's hips were shaking and legs were tense, and he felt hands take fistfuls of his hair. The slight stinging pain didn't bother him in face of the absolute pleasure it proved Gabe was experiencing. He tightened his throat around the head, sucking on it with his throat.

"Ngh...!" After a groan, he heard the whistle of air being sucked through clenched teeth. If he were able at the moment, he'd probably laugh in the ecstasy that moment gave him. The fists in his hair pulled him deep into the base of the crotch, his face directly shoved against the skin covered with prickly hair. He sucked even harder in response, and Gabriel's cock twitched wildly before coating the back of his throat in thick sticky liquid. It had a grainy texture and clung to the walls of his mouth even after he pulled his face away.

He had to gulp a few times, but still felt traces lingering. "You feelin' better?"

"Tch." Reyes stood up with his back turned to Jesse. "I'm going to go shower."

The sound of footsteps was followed by a door opening and closing, and the muffled spraying of water. Jesse once more put his feet up on the armrest and stretched across the entire sofa, satisfied with himself. There was still the issue of the tightness in his own pants, but it was nothing he couldn't fix. He slid his hand down and past his waistband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this new chapter please leave a kudos and maybe a comment. Writing the dynamic between these two was fun.


	6. Special Request

This apartment really was small. Aside from the main room, which was a morph of all three kitchen, living room and dining room, there were two others: a bathroom and a cramped single bedroom. He always slept on the couch when he was here, since he doubted they could even both get into that glorified closet. Not comfortably, at least. Besides, the sofa was comfortable enough for him. He could feel its springs through the upholstery, and when he lay across fully his feet would hang over the armrest, but it wasn't like him to be picky. Third-hand smoke clung to everything in the room. If he wasn't a smoker himself, it might have bothered him, but the smell in the air seemed faint and even a little bit relaxing.

Having had nothing else to focus on, he'd listened to the rushing water as Gabriel showered until it came to a gentle stop. Now while he stretched across the couch, staring at the ceiling in the dark - he wasn't tired - Reyes had bid him goodnight and gone to lay in bed. Well, the guy was almost fifty, so it shouldn't surprise him if he got tired quickly. A pattern repeated: he would close his eyes, and once he opened them again he would check the time on his phone to find only half to three quarters of an hour had past. Interrupted sleep wasn't enough to feel rested for most people, however Jesse was used to it. He breathed a heavy sigh and tried to crane his head back further on the armrest. It was already four AM.

Luckily, his consciousness began to slip again soon. He hoped that he'd at least be able to sleep until morning... well, later in the morning. And his eyelids grew heavy, before the sounds of the world were blocked out.

Time seemed to pass in an instant. A loud, repetitive bleeping awoke him. Its grating shriek rang through the apartment and the very annoyed McCree grabbed his phone to check the time. Eight thirty... so he'd gotten four and a half hours of shut-eye at best. Instantly, he recognized the shrill sound as Gabe's ringtone, and eyed the bedroom door. The mechanical sound stopped, and muffled voices began. Who could possibly be calling this early in the morning? He sluggishly stood and dragged his feet towards the fridge.

When he opened it he couldn't help but laugh; not out of amusement, but disbelief. There was barely anything in there. On the fullest shelf at the top, there were a few microwaveable meals- curry with rice, chicken pesto pasta, and a hamburger. The middle shelf was empty, and the bottom one simply contained a half-full Chinese takeout box. He grabbed the leftovers and closed the refrigerator, carrying them back to the sofa without bothering to warm them up.

In the container was a fork, probably the one Reyes had used. He didn't care. He'd exchanged worse fluids than saliva with the man. After wrapping a bundle of cold noodles around its prongs, he lifted it to his mouth and slurped them up. Soy and ginger were at the forefront of its flavor, the sweet and spicy of the garlic tingling on his tongue while the umami taste of soy sauce pleased his palate. He wondered and looked into the box, to find that yes- it did have grated ginger mixed in as a vegetable. For some people ginger was overwhelming on its own, but upon finding the shreds he scooped them up and began happily munching on them. There were more than there should have been for the amount of noodles left, so he could only assume Gabriel was one such person.

"Help yourself, I guess," he heard in a mumble from the now-open bedroom door. Reyes walked brusquely over to the sofa and Jesse moved his legs instinctually, letting him sit down. "You act like you live here, even though you won't actually move."

"S'more like an all-inclusive hotel," answered McCree. "Who the hell calls at this ti-"

"It was Jack."

The air became stale. Not with awkwardness, or mold and dust, but with the weight the name carried.

Jack.

If Gabe - Jesse's boss - was considered a middle-man between the higher administration and Jesse, then Jack - his own boss - was the middle man between the higher administration and Gabriel. Having never met the man himself, Jesse was unsure what to think, but even in the photos he'd seen there was a commanding aura. He couldn't believe Reyes was able to talk so casually about him sometimes. Maybe they had a relationship similar to the one Jesse and Gabriel had- he thought, but quickly shook his head. They might have been able to talk like these two, but he was sure it wasn't quite the same.

"He wanted to talk about you," continued Gabriel. This was curious. Usually jobs were given to both him and others at Gabe's discretion, since he knew his subordinates better having dealt with them personally. In fact, he'd never been addressed so directly. The pained look on his boss's face was aimed straight at him. "Apparently, you're going to Japan."

"What?!" He hadn't been able to stop the surprised shout, but forced himself to regain composure. "I mean, what for? I didn't think the gang had any business here."

Reyes scowled. "Actually, it's personal. We've had a special request." His brows furrowed and he smiled as if it were a sick joke. "'Send Jesse McCree to Hanamura.'"

The meaning of the request was undecipherable. "...Why do they want me?"

"We don't know why, but we do know the message came," said the older man while shooting a glare into Jesse's eyes, "from Hanzo Shimada, the heir to the Shimada clan."

Every detail that revealed itself caused him more confusion. Surely such an important person had no business with him. The only thing he could think of was... "Wait. Is this because of Genji?"

"Probably." Gabriel pressed his fingers to his temple. "It doesn't sound like you're in trouble, at least. And your flight's been booked. Damn, why do I have to drive you to and from the airport all the time?"

By those words, he gathered that he'd be travelling today. In a stroke of good luck caused by his laziness he hadn't yet unpacked his own suitcase. Questions ran through his head. Why did the heir to a famous Yakuza clan want to see him? If he wasn't in trouble, what else could it be? And what was the lump of anxiety welling in his gut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, the titular chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the next one where he will meet Hanzo. If so please leave a kudos and maybe a comment. Thank you for reading.


	7. Anticipation (Hanzo/Jesse)

Everything about the situation was bizarre. For some reason a yakuza clan's heir wanted to see Jesse, to the point where his flight had been paid for. And when he'd boarded, he found that his ticket had put him in first class. Maybe it was just because they had the money to throw around, but he didn't think they'd go to those lengths if he was to be reprimanded. That could only mean he would be their guest. He'd done nothing to warrant special treatment. In fact, if they were angry he wouldn't blame them. It had been only two days since he slept with the younger Shimada son- albeit not knowing at the time. So now, standing outside Haneda airport as a middle-aged man in a dishevelled tieless suit held open the door to a slick black sports car with its windows obscured barring the front, all he could think was 'why?'.

His apparent chauffer said nothing, which made the situation that much more open. He climbed into the back seat of the vehicle with the hope that some of the tension would drain on the just-over-80-mile drive. Unsurprisingly, no such luck. The driver kept his eyes solely on the road, and despite nothing to do McCree found himself simply too anxious to be bored. He could safely assume Hanzo - the heir - had heard of his meeting with the younger brother, Genji. There was no other reason he'd be here. But if he wasn't in trouble for doing so, he couldn't fathom what the man wanted with him.

Outside the window - apparently only obscured on one side - homes and shops slowly became scarcer as they approached the mountain roads that would lead them to the Shimada compound. Once they did, small pockets of buildings were scattered around, but the scenery was vastly untouched. He couldn't help but think how he'd preferred to have come in the Spring, when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Still, the yellow and red shades of Fall had their own beauty. Shadows cast by the canopies seemed to dance on the road as the wind blew. Something was very peaceful about the sight. At last his nervousness was starting to subside, and he felt himself start to relax. He even released the muscles he realized he'd been clenching, and let out a sigh of relief at the instant improvement in comfort.

The car pulled up with a loud screech. Jesse opened his eyes. At some point, he'd fallen asleep without realizing it, but the way his body was thrown by the momentum quickly awoke him. He heard the engine shut off, followed by the click of a car door opening and the slam of it closing. His own door then opened wide.

That man was holding it, and looked down at him from outside the car. He took it as his signal and climbed out. Time seemed to stop. The roads on the way here had been nice to look at, but this place was something else.

Layers of walls stretched high, separated by dark wooden beams and rooves that inclined downwards as they jutted. Wooden screens were installed where one might expect glass windows back in America- no, even in most of Japan. In truth it seemed like a relic from the past.

Without missing a beat the driver began walking towards the largest of the buildings, and Jesse followed suit. Floorboards creaked as they walked over. Breaking up the inner walls were occasional sliding doors fitted with paper screens. At one such door, they came to a halt. The man turned to him and slid open the door. His lack of words wasn't as annoying as it had been at first, and Jesse stepped inside.

The anxiety he'd shaken came rushing back.

He heard the door close behind him, and was forced to confront what he saw in the room. Sitting upon a barely-raised cushion was a man with tanned golden skin that had been stained with tattoos of dragons across his arms and chest. His shoulder-length black hair hung loosely, one stray strand in the center of his face. Black eyes stared - no, glared - in Jesse's direction. He'd expected to see a suit, but instead the man wore a loose-fitting dark blue kosode, and from seeing skin through the gaps he gathered that the typical hakama was absent. It was a casual way to wear the garment, so maybe this wasn't official business. Then again, he was a yakuza.

"Jesse McCree," he heard in a deep pitch, a voice that commanded him to stand straight and look. "Right?"

He gulped and nodded. When he'd seen this man he knew it had to be the one he came here to see. The heir, Hanzo Shimada. An aura of intimidation and pressure filled the room. "Yes, sir."

"Please, take a seat." Jesse shuffled to kneel properly on the cushion opposite Hanzo, and still had no idea if his etiquette was correct. "My name is Hanzo Shimada."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr Shimada," he said.

He heard a laugh and looked up. "Please, loosen up, Jesse," said Hanzo. A low wooden table between the two cushions had atop it a jug and two small cups. Hanzo took the jug into his hand. "I'd like to offer you some sake."

It would probably be rude to refuse the gesture. "Thank you."

While pouring a generous helping into each cup, Hanzo smiled. "You don't have to try so hard. Sit however you're comfortable."

"I'd like to be respectful to you, sir."

Another laugh. Even with the clarity and weight of Hanzo's voice, his laugh was like a gentle rain. Cold but soothing. "Please, call me Hanzo. I understand that you've already had an... encounter with my younger brother."

McCree pressed the cup to his lips and took a sip. Its faint sweetness brought hints of white plum, and it went down smoothly with a slight afterburn. For Jesse, who'd never tasted sake, it was reminiscent of a bone-dry white wine. "Well, yes. I apologize for that," he said. He couldn't help but feel awkward about it. If Hanzo knew they'd met, he surely knew what they'd done.

"You apologize?"

This time the voice took on a sarcastic tone. He looked up from his cup to see... Hanzo. And he was smiling.

It wasn't a casual smile. The corners of his mouth were turned upwards, but the line of his thin lips slanted to one side, and the gleam in his eyes was like ice. There was something not right about the expression; every aspect of it was laced with poison. "You misunderstand me. Don't think for a second that you've sparked my anger."

A cold palm pressed against Jesse's cheek as that captivating face drew closer, moist lips slightly parted. Danger signals rang out in his body, but he was glued to the spot.

"No, what you've sparked..." Hanzo smiled and let his hand slide down to Jesse's neck, caressing the crook between his trachea and collarbone. "...is my curiosity."

Thud.

Without so much as a struggle, McCree's back hit the ground, his legs forced to unfold in the position. Towering over him was Hanzo, with his left fingers loosely wrapped around Jesse's neck, and the right one flat against the floor beside his head. After being pushed, he felt no pain, so he must have gone down easily. Moreover it meant that the smaller man hadn't put much strength into his shove. Their eyes met. One pair deep black, narrowed and trying to see into the other's soul. One pair brown, widened slightly in shock and what for a second seemed like fear.

Then it clicked.

It was anticipation. Nothing had really even happened yet, but he felt his pants tightening. From the hardness he felt on his thigh he knew that his body had gotten the right idea. Those wide eyes fell half-closed, and he began to reach his arms up towards Hanzo's shoulders.

His wrists were pinned.

"Just stay still," Hanzo said. This time there was pain. The tight grip around his forearms left a slight tingling once the hands moved elsewhere. Whenever Hanzo's fingers slid open a button, his knuckles would brush against Jesse's bare skin causing him to tremble a little. He wasn't usually this sensitive.

His body suddenly jerked when Hanzo's thumbnails rolled across both of his nipples. That was one area he knew was weak. Slender yet muscular arms wrapped around his waist from beneath, and pulled him up. He found himself straddling Hanzo's lap.

The heir leaned in close. "I'm going to loosen you up."

Wait, already? And more than that, what about lube? He arched his back slightly in attempt to pull away, but was seized even tighter. Fingers pulled down the waistband of his slacks, before one of those hands slid behind him. "Wai... ah...!"

Having been trying to speak when the first digit entered, he couldn't stifle his gasp. It surprised him how little the slow entry actually hurt while the finger - it felt like an index - swirled around inside of him. Every circular motion drove it a little deeper, and his breathing sped up involuntarily.

"Does it feel good, Jesse?" he heard in a hoarse whisper, before teeth grazed lightly over his earlobe.

"Mmf..." Another began rubbing against his tight entrance, prodding and massaging before joining the forefinger inside of him. His body was shivering.

The teeth bit down just enough to send a jolt of pain through him, in stark contrast to the gentle treatment his hole was receiving. "I asked you a question."

Fuck, he was expected to answer with words? In this state? All that came out when he opened his mouth were garbled moans.

"Does it feel good?"

He forced himself with all his strength to calm his breathing for just long enough. "...Yeah."

Dry, quiet laughter echoed into his ear. "Good boy."

Both fingers were slowly pulled out from behind him, and Hanzo grabbed hold of his thighs. Using only a little force, he pulled Jesse forward so that the tip of his hard cock pressed itself to his rectum. The position had his own head above Hanzo's, which was chest-level unless he were to bend forwards. But the tight embrace he was held in kept him from doing so. Instead, Hanzo's face was buried into his pectoral muscles. The hands on his thighs left their place to grab the sides of his abdomen and rest in the dips of his waist. They stopped there for a moment, before pushing down.

Pressure and heat filled him. It was larger than he'd been expecting, and pulsed like a heart inside of him. And it was so warm.

"Are you ready for me to start moving?" asked Hanzo. 'Moving' in this case was more like forcing Jesse's body to move, but was understood easily enough.

"Go ahead," said Jesse before biting his lip slightly. He didn't know if anyone else was home here, and didn't want to bother them if so. Hanzo smiled as if he found that cute.

Not long after the shaft had been buried, Hanzo began to rock Jesse's body back and forth on his lap. The alternating pressure against his front and back walls caused his knees to shake, and he wrapped his hands around the back of Hanzo's neck so he didn't buckle. He wasn't told off this time. Soon his motions were joined by up and down sliding, which drove Hanzo's erection to fill him deep before leaving an empty space that begged for its return. There was no denying how good he was feeling, especially as his own cock was rubbed against the man's stomach with every little motion.

"Ngh!" He let out a loud groan when he felt a tongue brushing up against his nipple. No way. With his ass, dick and chest being stimulated all at once, there was no way he would last much longer. Lips sealed tightly around the brown nub of his pec, and it was sucked in. Each moment of suction and each time he felt hard bone just barely scrape it, he would squirm. Hanzo had even adjusted the angle of his upward shoves to target the frontal walls directly, pressing in the direction of his taint, balls and prostate. He was sure with the grinding, the other man's belly would be glistening with slick pre-come. "I'm gonna..."

All movement stopped. The wet sound of flesh on flesh subsided, and all he heard was his own ragged breathing.

"Ask for permission."

He tensed. What?

What?

"If you want to come, then ask for permission."

Heat surged through him. Not passionate heat, but something more akin to humiliation. When he looked down at Hanzo's face, he saw a smirk rife with amusement. He'd never had to do something like that before. He usually came whenever it was time.

"Or do you want to sit here until you go soft again?"

There was no way. He needed to release after the build-up. "I..." His face flushed red and his muscles tightened, driving his fingernails into the back of Hanzo's neck. "Let me come."

"No good," said Hanzo. Both hands sunk into his sides deeper. "Ask politely. Say 'please'."

It was one of the first times Jesse hadn't felt in-control during sex. Instead, he was the one at another's beck and call. "Please, let me come." He heard a chuckle and the feeling of degradation in his body grew stronger, but it was nothing compared to his aching member.

"Good boy," came Hanzo's voice. Once again he began to thrust from below, now harder than before, and repeatedly drove his whole manhood into Jesse. His was starting to expand and contract too, a sign that they were close at the same time. Their thighs impacted over and over with a slapping sound, and just as both cocks began to twitch more uncontrollably, Hanzo pulled his out and gripped them both in his fist. He gave them a few last pumps, and after making sure they were aimed correctly, brought them to eruption.

Sticky and hot, viscous white fluid splattered over Jesse's bare stomach, catching the edges of his open but not removed shirt. Hanzo had tilted towards him, so that he would be the one soiled in the liquids. As Jesse thought, pre-ejaculate shone in the light upon Hanzo's abs, but it was nothing in comparison to the puddle that clung to his own skin. When Hanzo let go of him, he fell forward, his face landing upon Hanzo's shoulder.

"You should shower. Grab a yukata from the closet. Go left and to the end of the hall," Hanzo said, running a hand through his sweat-coated brown hair. "Don't worry about being seen. You're a guest here."

The words were muffled in his ears but he could faintly understand them as he was lifted to his feet slowly. It took him a second to regain his balance, but he did as told and took a thin cotton garment from the room's closet, before walking unsteadily towards the door. Left and to the end of the hall. He memorized the directions, and slid it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did enjoy writing this one. I would appreciate any feedback, or even just kudos on it. Thank you for reading.


	8. Help (Genji/Jesse)

Walking was still difficult, and Jesse's legs shook under his weight. Something was clearly wrong. He'd been allowed release, and yet his body still felt so weak, enough that he guided himself along the wall with his arm. But that wasn't the only issue. Despite several minutes having passed since he came - the fresh proof still glued to his stomach - his hardness hadn't even wavered. The sound of his own thoughts filled his head. How had he been overpowered so easily? Hanzo was smaller than him. He shouldn't have had such an easy time pushing him down. Why had his body been so sensitive, to the point where a slight touch was enough that he'd be trembling? And then there was the pain level; that is, the lack of pain. Even using lube, it usually hurt going in, but Hanzo had fucked him dry without doing so somehow. Now, with his arousal refusing to subside, he knew there was something else at play here.

It would do him no good to dwell on it, so he simply carried himself down to the end of the hallway where he'd been told the bathroom was. Lost in his own thoughts, they drowned out sound from the outside. So when he slid open the bathroom door, he'd thought it empty. He hadn't heard the sound of the shower water pattering against the tile. His eyes took a few seconds to register the scene.

Compared to the rest of the house, the room fairly modern and western-style, with a white bathtub adorned by a silvery shower head. Steam filled the air in thick clouds. Standing in the tub beneath the flowing water was the figure of a man with lime green hair.

Through the fog it took him a second, but he realized he'd met the man before. Genji.

"Sorry for the intrusion," he declared. Panic set in and he spun on his heel, ready to walk away as fast as possible, but in his weakened state the leg he'd stepped forward with gave way. He braced for the pain of his head hitting the floor- but instead felt a firm grip on his forearms. It had to be Genji.

"What are you doing here?" asked Genji.

Jesse didn't want to look behind him. "Well... your brother asked me to come. You never said you were the boss's son."

"Hanzo?" That voice was low and monotone, betraying suspicion. "Turn around, please."

There was a moment of hesitation as he pondered whether it would be wise. He sighed and turned back around, facing Genji.

"He..." Genji's eyes widened for a second. A scowl then settled on his face. "You need to rest."

"I really need to get cleaned up," said Jesse. "I, uh. Me and your brother kinda..." It was awkward to say.

The younger Shimada brother took hold of his yukata's opening and parted it. White liquids revealed themselves. "That asshole. I can't believe he'd stoop this low."

"It's no big deal," Jesse answered. "You can't be jealous, right? It's not like we're dating."

"That's not it at all!" His whisper-shout echoed in Jesse's head, and he grabbed the larger man by the shoulders and shoved him to the front of the mirror.

When he saw himself, he could hardly believe the image. His face was tinged with deep red, with his eyes so watery they glistened, and a line of drool trailed down his chin and along his jaw. He knew he was still aroused, but it was the kind of face one would make during sex, not while desiring it.

"Do you understand what happened yet? Why you're feeling so weak?" Genji spat. It was obvious that the anger in his tone wasn't directed at Jesse. "He drugged you."

Drugged? Impossible. He never had the chance to be drugged.

The sake.

They'd both had cups placed at their sides of the table, but he couldn't recall seeing Hanzo take a single sip, while he had casually been drinking his during their conversation in hopes it would calm his nerves. In a way it had worked, but all he could think of now was that he hadn't washed his inhibitions away with alcohol. Rather, they'd been intentionally taken from him, forcing him to let his guard down. His gut began to feel heavy as if something were there that didn't belong.

He barely noticed himself being led by the hand to the tub, where Genji gently pushed upon his shoulders until he was sitting within it. "Why...?"

Genji took the shower head into his hand with a sour face. "I assume he did it to mess with me. But there was no need to hurt someone else."

"It didn't hurt," Jesse said. "Not at all."

"An effect of the drug, probably. You'll feel it later." He aimed the water towards Jesse's stomach, where it bounced and rolled off of his abs. It washed away the stain from his brown skin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever mentioned you."

Guilt emanated from Genji as he guided the shower to wash off McCree's body. Upon feeling it hit his groin, Jesse jerked and let out a moan.

"Fuck. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He placed his own hand upon Genji's wrist and looked up at him. "I... I still need... release."

With surprising strength he pulled the man down to look into his eyes. "Take care of it yourself. I'm not going to do anything to you in this state."

"But my hands are so shaky, I..." His grip loosened and he looked slightly to the side. "I need help."

Uncomfortably, Genji stood to his feet and placed the shower head on its mount. He looked back. "I'll help you, but I'm not going to touch you directly."

It was better than nothing. Jesse reached for his own lower body shakily, while the once more kneeling Genji placed his hand on his right wrist. In this position, it was going to be awkward. He'd long since sacrificed any pride he would usually have felt. "Wait," he mumbled and let the other man pull away. He used his hands on the wet porcelain of the tub to turn himself around, now sitting with his back towards Genji so that both of their right sides were the same. No, his back wasn't just towards Genji. It was pressing against him as it heaved from Jesse's ragged breath.

"Wait, this position is-"

"It's fine," Jesse interjected. He knew what had sparked Genji's sudden panic. He could feel the reaction pushing into his small, after all. "Please."

Silence and a hand that reached down to grab his own were the only answer he needed. It guided them both between his legs, and wrapped his fingers in a fist around his painfully hard appendage. Like Genji said, he wasn't touching it- he merely held Jesse's own hand against it. The first moment of stimulation made him wince, throwing his head back against Genji's shoulder. He forced himself to regain his composure and began to move his arm back and forth by the shoulder. Tried to, at least. After a few pathetic attempts he felt the hand around his tighten, pushing his palm and digits around his own cock firmly, and pump his closed fist along himself in the rhythm he'd been going for before. It was so light, he should have barely felt it, but he twitched and spasmed in reaction to every tiny movement.

He was hyperaware of every sensation. That included the growing hardness that ground on him from behind every time his body rocked. With a deep sigh, he parted his fingers, causing Genji's own to slip between them and make contact.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he heard as Genji tried to pull his hand away. But Jesse intertwined their hands and looked over his shoulder as best he could.

"Hey, you're hard too, right?"

Shock and shame flashed on Genji's face. "I shouldn't be doing this," he grumbled and gritted his teeth. "While you're this vulnerable..."

"No," Jesse said with a shake of his head. "That's not it." His stutter was beginning to calm, and he resolved to explain himself. "It's not fair if it's just me, y'know? So let's do it together."

"There's no way I can do that," answered Genji, clear and firm. "Even this is an exception. I'm helping you because you can't do it yourself."

"It's wearing off." McCree stared forwards again. "I'm thinking straight again, and I could grab your hand, right? So mine aren't shaking anymore."

A second passed.

"I understand," he heard. He didn't expect at all what happened next.

Genji stood to his feet and stepped out of the bathroom. "If your hands are fine, then you can take care of it, right?" He grabbed Jesse's fallen yukata and hung it with the towels. "Then I'll see you later."

Stiff confusion fell once he had left the room. Jesse laughed to himself slightly and returned his hand to its place between his legs, thinking how he couldn't believe Genji would be so cold to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The plot is going to sort of thicken a little from here. Please leave a Kudos and maybe a comment if you enjoyed.


	9. Alliance

The drug seemed to leave Jesse's system almost as fast as it had entered. He then sat in the bathtub, the lukewarm shower water still running over his body, alone with his own thoughts. Though he knew objectively he'd been in no state to consent, he couldn't see what Hanzo had done to him as assault. After all, if he hadn't been drugged, he would have gone along with it willingly. He was sure of that. Genji said he'd been 'hurt', and it was Genji's fault - he'd have to clear up that misunderstanding later. No pain had come from what happened, except for the light stinging he was starting to feel behind him. Sure enough, as the drug wore off he felt the aftereffects of penetration. He'd even had to wash a way a little dried blood from around his hole. It was a given when going in dry. The small amount proved to him that Hanzo had handled him gently, though.

Caught in the feud of two yakuza brothers. He had to laugh. He never expected something like this to happen in his life, and all because this time around he slept with the wrong contact. If it hadn't yet happened, it wasn't going to: that's what he had always thought. But that logic was inherently flawed. Just because he had never died, didn't mean he would never die. The same could be said for this type of situation.

His thoughts wandered to the younger Shimada brother, Genji, who'd left as soon as McCree's hands had regained their functionality. Even despite his own clear arousal. What was he doing now? Maybe touching himself to relieve the hardness that had been against Jesse's skin not an hour before. A smile curled to Jesse's lips and he closed his palm around the protrusion at his crotch.

"Damn, he coulda finished what he started," he sighed. The image in his mind of Genji getting himself off desperately was what fuelled the movements of his hand. He couldn't help but feel a little messed up for imagining that, in these circumstances, but his focus was on purging the built-up excitement from his system. It didn't take long for a splatter of off-white to jump to the tub's tile, only to be washed away seconds later by the shower's water pressure. The water had been running over him for nearly half an hour at this point, so he figured he was clean enough.

He climbed out of the bathtub and dried himself off, paying extra attention to his dark wavy hair. When wet, it could even be called frizzy. His hand grabbed the yukata from the towel rack and he slipped it on, tying the obi as best he could, and he began walking along the corridor. He remembered he'd left his clothes in Hanzo's care. Would he tell Hanzo he knew about the drug?

...No. As far as Hanzo knew, Jesse thought his submission was his own. And it sounded like he was on bad terms with his brother, so if he learned Genji told Jesse, it could complicate things. Above anything else, Jesse had to keep in mind that he was on a technical level here on behalf of the gang. Even if he'd been asked for personally, everything had been handled through the organization. They were probably hoping to get the Shimada clan as a standing ally out of all this. Knowing that, there was no way he could do anything to get on the heir's bad side.

The door seemed to creak lightly as he slid it open.

"Come in," he heard in a commanding tone. "I had your clothes cleaned for you."

He inhaled deeply and stepped inside, opting to take a seat on the cushion across from Hanzo rather than get redressed right away. His clothes were folded and placed in the corner of the room. In the place of the sake jug that had been on the table there was a single wooden teapot with steam rising from the spout. Hanzo's hands seemed to move delicately as he lifted it and poured it into the cups placed on either side of the table. For a second Jesse tensed, but relaxed when he saw Hanzo take a sip of his own tea from the same pot. So the tea wasn't drugged, at least.

"You seem nervous," said Hanzo. "Did something happen?"

Jesse shook his head reflexively and threw back a swig of the hot green liquid. It almost burned a little going down. "No, I was just thinkin'," he started, "are you interested in aligning yourselves with our organization?"

At least with that excuse he could kill two birds with one stone. Distract Hanzo from the anxiety he was feeling, and work to the benefit of his gang. "It isn't up to me," Hanzo curtly responded. "I am not yet the head of this clan. My father is."

"Could I talk to your old man, then?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The black-haired man set his teacup on the table and clasped his hands together. "My father - Sojiro - is very ill. I wouldn't be surprised if he were to die very soon. As such, he isn't taking visitors. And until then, I can't make decisions of that scale. For every friend, one makes ten enemies. You understand."

He wished he could say he did. He'd never been in a high enough position to think about things like that before. It surprised him how calmly Hanzo was able to talk about his father's impending death, too. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was going to happen eventually," Hanzo said. "If not now, then later."

That was technically true, but it seemed like a lonely way of looking at things. "Is there a room I can sleep in, then?" he asked. Truthfully, he'd been meaning to, but the first of his three days in Japan had been more eventful than he'd thought.

"What, you won't sleep here?" Hanzo smiled gently at him. "There are spare rooms, but I was hoping that you would."

Surely doing what Hanzo wanted would help get the gang in good favor with the Shimada clan, and if the current boss was going to die soon then the heir was a valuable friend to have. "Alright," he agreed.

"Thank you." The man stood to his feet and gestured to a thin sliding door within the room. "The futons are through here. It's getting late, so let's sleep."

Jesse quietly followed him and slid the door closed as he walked through. When Hanzo dropped his robe, McCree followed suit, and they each lay atop futons on the wooden floor. He had been expecting beds, but they seemed more like sleeping bags on camping mattresses to him. Culture shock would probably take a while to subside. More surprising was that the futons were separate. With those thoughts, he closed his eyes and let darkness embrace him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more plot-focused this time. Thank you for reading.


	10. Breakfast

Fresh morning air woke Jesse from his slumber, along with the first rays of sunlight filtering through the window. As soon as he awoke, he felt a stinging pain. It seemed the pain repressing effect had worn off completely. The futon beside his was already vacant, so he gathered Hanzo was already up. One word entered his mind and filled every corner of it. Breakfast. Since he got to Hanamura yesterday, he'd eaten nothing, and only drank half a cup of green tea and... the sake. He quickly switched his thoughts back over to food, made easy by the persistent rumbling of his stomach. His yukata fluttered down as he got to his feet and approached the door.

Through two doors and into the hallway he walked. That was when he caught a whiff of something. It was a salty smell, though faintly sweet, and roused his hunger further. Whatever it was, he could at least tell that it was food, and that he wanted some. His legs carried him - a little slower than he'd usually go - towards the scent's origin, through the corridor and around the corner, to a sliding screen door. When he slid it open he was shocked by the sight inside.

"Oh, good morning, Jesse."

Hanzo was standing at the marble counter with a large kitchen knife in hand, slicing it into a roll of vibrant yellow. The low table in the middle of the room was already set with varied small plates: two different types of fish, small cut vegetables that glimmered in the light, and little dishes of steaming hot rice. There were three of those rice dishes and beside each was a slightly taller bowl filled with a deep yellow broth, topped off with seaweed and pliable white chunks floating on the top. Had Hanzo cooked it all? They didn't have servants? Most surprising of all was the fact that Genji sat at one side of the table.

"Please, have a seat," Hanzo said, ushering Genji to kneel upon one of the cushions. In seconds he brought over another plate. Its contents were a bright yellow omelette, rolled over itself many times until it took on a round form, sliced neatly into pieces that showcased the beautiful central spiral. "Help yourself to the pickled vegetables, and there's extra rice and miso soup if you want seconds."

The whole spread looked completely delicious. As Hanzo took his own seat across from Genji, with Jesse now in the middle of them, both Japanese men put their hands together as if they were praying.

"Itadakimasu," they said in unison.

Jesse clumsily pressed his own palms against each other. "I-Ita..." He tried to repeat it, but he couldn't quite recall how they'd said it. Hanzo looked at him with a smile.

"You don't have to force yourself. Act as you would."

He sighed, tension draining from his body, and lifted up the small wooden ladle that had been placed beside the soup bowl. A little broth, some seaweed and one of those white chunks, he made sure they were all on his spoon before bringing it to his mouth. The texture was instantly recognizable; the white things were tofu cubes. But more than that was the flavor, brimming with salt yet not overpowering, and still managing to be somewhat sweet. Though it was a thin broth it seemed to coat his mouth as he sipped it. He replaced his spoon and took hold of the chopsticks beside his meal, which he felt at least somewhat confident using. Perhaps the confidence was misplaced, because he held them differently from the other men.

The tips of the chopsticks came down over his rice bowl and he hesitated, wondering if the rice might fall apart when he lifted it. When he did, however, he found that the rice stuck together almost effortlessly, and had been that way even before he'd taken a mouthful. He could feel the sticky, glutinous texture of the short-grain rice over his tongue and beneath his palate, along with its light and starchy taste. It was different from the rice he'd usually eat at home, which was in loose grains, and instead each grain seemed to be glued to one another. He swallowed the rice after chewing sufficiently and guided his chopsticks to the yellow egg roll Hanzo had brought over last.

Despite having been brought out last, the omelette seemed fairly chilled. Its sides squished together slightly as he lifted a piece and plopped it into his mouth. A sugary taste instantly surprised him, as he'd usually imagine an omelette to be a savory dish- but combined with the fluffiness and the faint egg-taste, which took a backseat to the sweetness, it was honestly delectable. All of the rolls of it seemed to mingle and separate again as he chewed it up. He had never been much of a fan of vegetables, but the next dish to try were the little shiny veggies. Hanzo said they were pickled, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

He placed something resembling the pickles he was used, only smaller with less seeds at the center, on his tongue. Tartness filled his mouth, and it was actually a lot better than he'd expected. The pickle was crunchier than he thought it would be, too.

"How is it?" he heard and lifted his stuffed face up in Hanzo's direction. He forced himself to swallow and grinned.

"It's delicious. Y'all eat like this all the time?" he asked.

"No," answered Hanzo. "But since we were having a guest, I decided to put in the effort. I'm often too busy to enjoy a proper meal like this. And my brother..."

"I skip breakfast," Genji said. One would think he was a light eater by his figure but the way he shovelled rice into his mouth with his chopsticks disproved the notion. "I'd rather have meat, anyways."

"Good news for you, then," Hanzo said with a chuckle. "We're going to have beef and green pepper stir-fry for dinner tonight."

The younger brother grumbled and pouted. "I hate green peppers."

"Are you a kid?" replied Hanzo.

It seemed like such a normal conversation. From what Genji had told him the day before, Jesse assumed they resented each other, but the atmosphere was just that of a normal family meal. Maybe it was because he was an outsider that he couldn't understand their relationship. Those few moments of joyous peace seemed to shatter with Genji's next words, spoken as casually as one might discuss the weather.

"When father dies, I'm getting out of here."

"Genji!" Hanzo's yell was fierce and pointed. "Show some respect. We have a guest."

"Trust me, I respect our guest," Genji spat back. "More than you do, at least."

"What is that supposed to mean?! Genji!" Hanzo spoke pointedly as Genji stood and began walking towards the door.

"I'm tired of this," he said. "I'm going out."

In seconds the screen slid open, and slammed shut hard. The air around the two remaining men became stagnant with the sudden argument that ensued moments ago.

"Are you... on bad terms?" he asked. He sighed after saying it, realizing too late that it was none of his business.

"He is too carefree." A sigh huffed from Hanzo's lips. "He does not care about honor, nor his duty to the clan, at all. Our relatives all know what a disgrace to this family he is. Father is too easy on him, especially when he can say things like that without a thought. And in front of a guest..."

"You're still family, though."

"You're right: I am his older brother. When I'm in charge of this clan I'll see to it that his behavior changes." He looked over the table. While they'd been speaking, they'd finished the spread. "But we have to focus on here and now. I'd like to show you something today."

"Show me something?" asked Jesse.

"Since you're going home tomorrow," Hanzo said, standing. "We may as well make the most of our time."

McCree felt almost compelled to follow Hanzo back to the room, where the two of them changed into street clothes. He wondered what Hanzo could possibly want to show him. The driver from before joined them as they left the building and made their way to the same slick black sports car and climbed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another no sex chapter, but don't worry, it's soon! Thank you for reading.


	11. Lakeside (Hanzo/Jesse)

The drive had only taken about ten minutes. Ten silent minutes, save for the gentle hum of the radio. It felt awkward to Jesse, but he didn't think Hanzo felt the same way. He didn't know that Jesse knew, so there was no reason for him to. The American man had resorted to an old long-drive favourite despite this ride's shortness, and started counting different colors of car as they passed. He'd needed to preoccupy his mind with something. He almost sighed in relief when the car came to a halt.

It seemed they were still in the mountain roads. In fact, this place was more natural than the estate had been. There were canopies overhead with beams of white light piercing through the gaps in the leaves. The leaves themselves - dyed the red and yellow hues of Fall - rustled with the wind. A faint chirping could be heard, more like that of an insect than a bird. For a second everything seemed so peaceful, but the peace was broken by the sound of a car door opening and closing. Jesse followed Hanzo's lead and exited the car, walking around to the other side where he stood, while the driver remained.

"We'll have to walk the rest of the way," Hanzo told him. He placed a hand on McCree's shoulder.

He made every effort not to jump at the sudden gesture. He'd been more on guard than he wanted to be. But he relaxed slowly, telling himself that he was ready for whatever happened. If Genji hadn't told him about the drug, he wouldn't have been so tense in the first place. Hanzo had begun leading him and he'd unwittingly begun walking down a path just off the road. Clearly, it was for humans; it was paved, but it looked like it didn't get much use. Little weeds sprouted up between the stones and the edges were tinted green with moss. They must have been heading towards a lake or river, because the smell of water tickled Jesse's nose.

Sure enough, the glimmering surface of a lake came into view as they walked further, decorated with dry discolored leaves scattered on its surface. They came to a halt before they got to the edge of the water, though McCree fumbled to stop as quickly as Hanzo had. Trees and greenery surrounded them. It made the place feel completely remote. The area couldn't be seen from the road; the overgrowth around it hid the existence of this clearing. Jesse watched as Hanzo sat upon one of many pale, jagged rocks along the water's edge, and followed suit.

"I'm meeting someone here," Hanzo declared matter-of-factly. "She should be here soon."

"Meeting someone?" Jesse asked. If Hanzo was here for business, surely he shouldn't have brought Jesse with him. "What for?"

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the question. "Business, of course. Although I also wanted to show you this place, but that can wait."

It didn't make sense to him. He shouldn't be here- he could get caught in the middle of something. But Hanzo seemed utterly composed, looking around occasionally to check for the third party. The place was rather pretty, but it was nothing worth risking his safety for. A thought came to mind as he considered the beauty. "I wish I'd come in the Spring. Love to have seen the cherry blossoms in bloom."

"Oh?" remarked Hanzo with a little laugh. "Then, next time, I'll invite you in late March."

"Uh- wait, you don't have to invite me again."

"i want to." The smile that spread across Hanzo's thin lips seemed so gentle.

Just then, the two turned around. It was a response to the sound of heels clacking against stone that echoed through the clearing. First, Jesse caught a glimpse of blinding white, before his eyes adjusted to the whole image and he saw a woman standing at the end of the path who looked very out of place.

She had pale, pinkish skin, bright blue eyes and platinum blonde hair pulled into a bun, with bangs drooping down to frame her face. In her gloved hand was a metal briefcase, only about as large as a laptop case, and she wore a flowing white labcoat over a black T-shirt and grey jeans. Obviously, she wasn't Japanese, which had come as a surprise for McCree.

"Dr Ziegler," Hanzo said, standing and walking towards her. He extended his hand, which she looked at for a second before shaking. "It's good to see you again."

"Who is this?" asked the woman, gesturing with her chin towards Jesse. "I don't like doing this with witnesses. I have a reputation to keep."

"He won't tell anyone. He's a guest from America." When the woman reached out the hand that held the briefcase, Hanzo took hold of its handle. "How did testing go?"

"It's coming along. I don't know what you need this for, but you pay well. Speaking of..."

"Yes, of course." With that Hanzo reached into his pocket and withdrew a stack of paper money. It looked like a lot, though Jesse wasn't familiar with Japanese currency too much. "You'll be able to convert this to ten thousand euros."

Ten thousand?!

Jesse's shock must have shown on his face, because Dr Ziegler had looked at him in a concerned manner. She sighed. "Is that all?"

"It's not complete yet, is it? I'll pay full price for the final product," Hanzo answered. "It only seems fair."

"That's true, but this research isn't cheap. Neither is hiding it." She turned around and stuffed the money into her labcoat's pocket. "You better pay well when all is said and done."

"You have my word."

Once those words were said, the woman began to swiftly walk away, leaving the clearing with only Hanzo, Jesse, and the recently acquired briefcase that Hanzo held. It looked like it was actually screwed shut, rather than locked or clasped.

"What is that?" asked Jesse, realizing too late that it was none of his business. He saw Hanzo smirk and turn towards him.

"An experimental drug," Hanzo said. A drug... no, it probably wasn't what had been used on him. Apparently this one was still in testing, from the conversation he'd just witnessed. "It's quite an interesting one. It causes a temporary increase in strength, speed, resilience. Slows bleeding, too. Of course, not beyond what the user's body is already capable of. Put simply, it stimulates the body to its limits. That also has a few potential side effects, though. Some get angry, some get paranoid, some feel... other things. And the dosage is tricky."

"It's hard to know how much is enough?"

"Not quite. It's more difficult to figure out what is too much. If you think you have the right amount, take less." So overdosing was easy. "Dr Ziegler said that once the drug wears off the user ends up feeling sluggish and weak. I suppose it makes sense. There should be a good market for it, though. Even through microdosing you could just use it for a more effective pick-me-up than coffee. The real genius is in the fact that when it leaves the system, anyone who has taken it will crave the feeling of power that it gave them."

Scary. Jesse didn't need anything beyond his cigarettes and his booze, so he was luckily out of the drug's range. "Why did you bring me here, then?"

"I wanted you to see this place. I often come here to clear my head and relax. You've seemed tense all morning, Jesse."

So he hadn't been very good at hiding it. "It is beautiful, but... is that all? Can't imagine you'd do it out of the kindness of your heart."

A smile curled on to Hanzo's face. "Can't I want a moment alone with you? There is another reason, though. It's about the drug. Do you think your superiors would be interested?"

How could the gang not be interested in something like that? "Yeah, definitely. I'd have to call my boss to talk about arranging payment, though."

The shorter man laughed a little. "I was thinking the Shimada clan might ally ourselves with you once I'm in charge. I'll give you a vial to take home with you, no charge. This could be a mutually lucrative opportunity."

He couldn't believe that Hanzo would just hand over the drug for free. It seemed too easy. Even when being so generous, Hanzo still maintained a commanding presence, an aura of authority, and it was driving Jesse crazy. He took hold of the older man's wrists and pulled, bringing Hanzo's face close to his. Before he managed to join their lips, Hanzo leaned forward and made the first move. His lips enveloped Jesse's lower one, teeth grazing over the sensitive membrane and in a second- a sharp pain rushing through Jesse. He could feel something trickling down his chin from his bitten lip. Their lips parted.

When he looked into the heir's face, he wore a venomous smile like the one he had the day before, but quickly brought his mouth to Jesse's ear.

"What are you doing?" whispered Hanzo. His voice blew on Jesse's ear. "Let go of my hands."

Jesse found his grasp loosening without any conscious input from him, while a tongue curled around his earlobe, running along the crook behind it. Physically, it didn't feel like much, but ideas that ran through his head were already causing him to grow inside his pants. A soft hand rose to his face and caressed it, light enough to even tickle, warmly feeling the side of his cheek. That same hand rested itself on his shoulder and pushed down almost hard enough to hurt. He made no effort to resist, and fell to his knees willingly in front of Hanzo.

Right before him was the tented fabric of Hanzo's slacks. He lifted his own hands and unfastened the buttons, setting the appendage free from its confines. It was golden brown, a slightly darker colour than the rest of Hanzo's skin, with peeled back uncut foreskin that revealed an engorged red head. He took a deep breath in his nervousness, with which he smelt a slight musk. It was relatively hairless, but he'd never known a dick with no smell. His wet, pink tongue extended from his mouth and first touched to the frenulum. No visible reactions, but he knew that this felt good, and continued to lick that spot for some time. The hand from his shoulder impatiently crawled its way to the top of his head.

"Suck it already," he heard. Fingers sifted through his silky brown hair and the voice resounded again, in a quiet and gentle tone. "Or I'll grab your hair and move your head myself."

That didn't sound too bad... wait, he was trying to get in the Shimada clan's good graces. For now, he'd have to be obedient. He opened up and engulfed about half of the shaft in his mouth, letting it fill the space. The fleshy insides cushioned it, with his tongue still sticking out a little beneath it. As he began to move his face, he could feel Hanzo's foreskin sliding back and forth slightly with the pull of his mouth. His lips were sealed to a tight vacuum, literally sucking the cock into his mouth and only relenting when he'd lift his head back to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the dark head before descending to the base once again, his nose brushing up against Hanzo's scarce but soft pubic hair. It reached to the back of his mouth, not quite to his throat.

Soon he was pulled out of his haze as he was pushed away, now only connected to Hanzo's crotch by a thin line of saliva. He turned his face up to look at the man, whose hand cupped his chin. "Get on all fours." The voice was simple and authoritative, and Jesse immediately turned away from Hanzo and pressed his hands to the ground, now in a position like a dog on the rocky lakeside. Stones dug into his knees, but it didn't hurt too badly. He was more focused on what was about to happen. The fabric of his jeans was pulled down along with his boxers. He had initiated it this time. He wanted it. Every second in waiting felt so long, before he head a splash and felt something cold and wet against his opening.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed, having not expected the sensation.

"I'm using the water from the lake. We don't have anything else on-hand."

For lube? He remembered that when he'd been drugged, Hanzo had entered him dry. Knowing what he had felt, he relaxed his body again and let the wet finger slide just past his outer ring. It circles around in the shallows, moistening and stretching the entrance, before pressing in a little deeper. The contrast of the cold lake water and his warm insides felt kind of refreshing. Another finger pressed up against him and managed to enter without much resistance, joining the other and both beginning to curl towards Jesse's frontal walls.

"Nn..." Hanzo's fingers inside of him, pushing on his flesh, felt good. "I think I'm ready," he said. Hopefully Hanzo would get the hint.

Moments after he said it, the fingers pulled out of him with an audible 'squelch'. He heard another splash from behind him, and something harder began to poke at him before he closed back up. The very tip of it was only just inside, making sure that entry wouldn't be too difficult. Hands were on top of his ass, but slid up to his back as a deep pressure came from his lower body. It was only when Hanzo's arms wrapped around him that he felt the length of it invade him. Slowly, inch-by-inch, it made its way deeper into him, and he couldn't help but gasp a little at the sensation. Pleasure with a slight twinge of pain came from that area, and one of the hands on his back crawled beneath him, to his belly, and then to grip his own hardness.

"Ah, that's," he started. He had wanted to say 'you don't have to do that', but before he could get the words out Hanzo had begun rocking his hips, driving himself into Jesse and pulling back, repeating that motion while also pumping his tightly grasped hand up and down on Jesse's member. A sudden angle change in Hanzo's thrusts caused Jesse's hands to lose ground, now kneeling with his elbows to the floor and his face almost against it. He crossed the arms that had buckled and rested his face against them, tilting his ass up a little more. In response, the pistoning became more focused, and more forceful, and more pleasurable. The cock inside him was aimed towards his frontal walls, in the direction of his taint, where it could press up against the flesh of his anus to stimulate the prostate.

Despite the resolve behind the motions, they were still not so fast as much as they were methodical, driving into the exact right spot. Making things even harder to resist the growing urge to climax was the hand between his legs. And as it swiftly stroked, he could feel something building. Judging by the way Hanzo had grown a little more inside of him, he wasn't the only one. Their bodies pressed together over and over, every movement filled with passion, before he felt the member inside of him twitching and pulsing- followed by a liquid heat seeping into him.

Though Hanzo had already come, he continued to use his hand. It was even better- he was using his fingers to target weak spots along the shaft. His thumb grazed the vein along the bottom of the shaft, and when he once again closed his fist and gave a few more pumps, Jesse's own white load shot out. He caught it in his palm, cupped around Jesse's glans.

A specific type of exhaustion came over Jesse, and he turned around and sat up when he felt something slip out of him. Then he saw something strange. "Wait, are you-"

His words were interrupted by the surprise of seeing Hanzo bring his semen-soaked hand to his mouth and lick at it. With his thin tongue, he cleaned his palm, and weaved it between his fingers too. After the unexpected display, he dipped it into the lake and rubbed both of his hands together. "We should be heading back," he said, and smiled down at Jesse, still slumped on the ground. "My driver will be expecting us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again


End file.
